paragangiafandomcom-20200214-history
2010 freshstart files
As of November 2012 this file contained the following: Trilogy 0 Prequels and backstories this contains the following folders, plus a file called "Homeworld's Jo'saranae Paragan" Paragan backstory before Sen'tran sept 2010 contains only an empty folder called Terran 8 backstory Sentran backstory sept 2010 contains the following folders, as well as the files called "sept 2010 sentran progress file' and sept 2010 holes to filll or fix sentran pre Jonathan" Copied Sent'ran before Jonathan Contains the following files: Rhoisoan breeding and genetics Sunshine Darcy Jonathan Sen'tran discovers Terran 8 and meets Quetz'l Dec 09 Sen'tran's apprentice Kai'tonzorien Paragan this file contains only the following: "Sen’tran’s apprentice Kai’tenzarien Paragan. (Kai’zen) aka Kaizen Roizoh (he took this name when he took over their planet)" book one Sen'tran and the birth of Jonathan contains the following two files: Sept 2010 wip Sen'tran gives birth to Jonathan Storyline about the planet Moonlight Oasis sept 2010 Book two Alex and Jonathan contains the following two files: Chapter summary Alex is born Sept 2012 Jonathan implant sexuality telepathy Sentran dec 09 backstory three journey to D'zeron contains a folder called D'zeron old file dec 2009, which contains two folders: Jai-Ten History Alex Jon Sen Dec 09 Tark and Alexandreil Feb 09 backstory four Desmond contains these 5 files: Dec 09 Desmond on HomeWorld LDS colony Rae and Leroy Desmond Derreck and Alex Desmond Rae and Leroy Sept 2010 Rae Character Description Feb 2010 the Parable of Sen'tran Jenzar this file contains also backstory on Jonathan's birth, Desmond, Rae and Sen'tran's relationship, the timeline, etc. I should read through this carefully an process this information Category:Lists Category:Notes Category:archive Category:Versions Suzanne this file contains probably all files relating to this story except perhaps the most recent draft. I am not going to transfer these files to the Wiki at this time, as they are well organized on the computer. Good enough for now. Category:Suzanne Sentran before Jonathan contains the second two files in "Copied Sen'tran before Jonathan" above. hopefully I will be able to get all these consolidated and organized soon. Jonathan's birth contained several versions, which I consolidate into one file here. also contained a stray file called Sen'tran and Alex and Jonathan some of these files were for a 2009 nano novel attempt with Jonathan/Sen'tran back story Alex and Jonathan there is one file Alex is born Sept 2010 update and one Folder called "in D'zeron" containing three files: Tark and Alexandreil Feb 09 as above Jonathan and Alex and Desmond on HomeWorld LDS colony 2159 file as in backstory 4 Desmond above Jai-Ten history Alex Jon and Sen Dec 09 as above, I think---check this soon Alex and Rhonda contains 5 files: Alexandreil and Rhonda backstory questions. Events in order for Alex and Rhonda backstory Rhonda and Alexandreil and Leon Thearon and Alexandreil after Desmond Dies Category:Alexandreil Category:Rhonda Category:Notes Jason's Childhood Epic prologue brainstorming Dec 2008 and prologue chapter outline Dec 09 Nov 09 --these two are Basically the seeds of the New Start Version Prologue random scraps moved from other parts --this is basically about his meeting Darcy etc on HomeStation Jason Scott-Harris Childhood Trilogy Jan 09 Jason's Missionary discussion intro fiction 2009 Sen Jon alex files to copy. Contains a huge number of brainstorming files on many subjects. i cannot copy all of these now they need to be sorted. I will in due time attempt to sort them and add them to the appropriate categories both on the computer and the wiki. Trilogy 1 D'zeron this would be the actual Freshstart files version, as the "versions" refer only to the destiny of dreams portion of the story, and often only to book one. thus, I will make a seperate page for this Part of the Freshstart file. Fresh Start Version Category:Fresh Start Version Category:Versions Category:Destiny of Dreams Trilogy 2 Dynasty of Dreams Trilogy 3 Savior of HomeWorld Trilogy 4 Restoration Trilogy 5 a Gift of Time. Trilogy 6 distant future, not time travel Characters and culture and background DOD pictures fall 09 Metathought Sorting file timelines plans charts x 2009 Nano x DoD the start, complete edited section X DoD time capsule Nove 2009 Category:Outlines